


Morning, Afternoon, Evening

by Ceares



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Holly Poly, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks F as always for the beta and encouragement.<br/>Happy/Merry/Joyous Holly Poly, WhatBecomesOfYou</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning, Afternoon, Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



> Thanks F as always for the beta and encouragement.  
> Happy/Merry/Joyous Holly Poly, WhatBecomesOfYou

**Ziva**

She’s been home two hours -- thirty minutes of which was spent emptying the building’s boiler of hot water -- when the doorbell rings. The gun in her hand is a reflex as she looks through the peephole. Abby is grinning on the other side and Ziva lowers the gun, letting the barrel trail against her thigh as she pulls open the door. 

Abby marches past her, large black and white, skull embroidered bag in one hand and her stuffed hippopotamus in the other. 

“Bert and I are spending the night.” Abby points a finger at her. “You don’t get to say no.” 

She feels her mouth turn up and she’s almost forgotten what it is, to feel happiness and amusement.

Abby marches into her kitchen and unzips her bag, pulling out microwave popcorn, several bottles of nail polish in black, silver and gray, a carton of ice cream in a freezer bag, a bag of chocolate candy and finally a handful of dvds. “Voila! We are slumber party ready, complete with a night’s worth of so-bad-they’re-good movies.” 

“The movies sound like a very Tony, thing.”

“He provided them. He would have come but...” Abby shrugs uncomfortably. 

Ziva nods. She owes Tony...well the least she owes him is a conversation and she cannot expect things to be like they were without it. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Their nails have been done, garishly; the popcorn has been consumed -- with the chocolate, since Abby insisted that was the only _real_ way to eat it, and the movies were suitably awful. Abby is curled next to her on the sofa, their legs tangled and her long fingers are running lightly, tenderly over the bruises on Ziva’s wrist. When she raises each hand in turn to her lips, placing soft kisses over the purpled skin, Ziva shivers.

Abby looks up and her eyes are solemn as she leans forward. “Can I?”

And it’s been so long since Ziva had a choice about anything that there’s a sharp pleasure in saying yes. Abby presses soft kisses to the mottled colors on her forehead, her cheek and her throat before gently covering her swollen mouth. Abby’s hands slide over her arms and cup her breasts through her shirt, thumbs rubbing teasingly over her nipples.

Ziva revels in the flutter in her stomach, the heat between her legs, the way her nipples tighten because it all means she’s alive and she’s _here_. But, she’s also exhausted. Ziva pulls back reluctantly. She wants this, more than she could have imagined but she’s sore and in no shape to do much more than lay there. “Abby, I don’t think I can. Not tonight. I’m just so tired.” 

“Oh my God! Of course you are. What was I thinking?” 

Abby starts to pull away but Ziva grabs her hands in her own and leans up for a quick, soft kiss. “I want to sleep for days, and I’d really like it if you stayed because when we wake up, I definitely want to finish this.” 

 

When she falls asleep in her own bed, with Abby curled tightly around her, for the first time, she feels like she’s home. 

 

**Abby**

 

It had been six months since they started this thing of theirs and it had been good. Fun and passionate, but most of all, easy. Unexpectedly, surprisingly easy. The fact that nobody knew was part of the fun. Well, Gibbs knew, but then he was well, Gibbs. 

Abby knew something was wrong for days before Ziva actually said something, but she liked people to come at things in their own time. Not that she wasn’t willing to twist somebody's arm to get to the problem, but that’s what some people needed. Ziva would let her know what was going on when she was ready. 

The well finally overflowed after dinner one night and Abby sighed quietly in relief when Ziva started talking. 

“I have something to tell you.” 

She tried not to tense up, and kept her expression neutral, which was hard since she tended to face emote. “Okay?”

Ziva brushed her hair behind her ears, a move Abby knew she made when she was nervous. “It is about Tony, or well, Tony and me.”

Abby felt something in her relax. “Oh thank goodness! I was afraid it was something bad.” She flexed her fingers, “like _big_ bad, bad.” She hugged Ziva, welcoming the familiar feel of Ziva’s solid body against hers. Then she had a horrible thought and pushed her back, hands gripping her shoulders tightly. “Wait, the director didn’t reassign all of you again did he? Because”

“Abby!” Ziva reached up and grabbed her hands, holding them tightly in her own. “It is nothing like that.” 

“Okay, then whatever it is, we can fix it.” 

“Tony and I had a, a moment.” 

Abby frowned. “Like?” Ziva widened her eyes and then it clicked. “Oooooh. A _moment_. Did you kiss?”

“No. I wouldn’t.” She frowned. “I wanted to though. I’m sorry, Abby. I did not think it would be fair not to tell you.”

Abby kissed the furrow between her brows, then dropped a light kiss on her mouth. “Thank you. And it’s fine. If it happens again, you should definitely kiss him.” 

“It does not bother you?”

“Nope.” She shook her head and grinned, wagging her eyebrows. “Actually, I think it’s kind of hot. You know there was never anything but flirting between me and Tony, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it.”

Ziva eyed her curiously. “Why didn’t you?” 

She shrugged. “Because it wasn’t serious, and our friendship was more important. It wasn’t like that torch the two of you have been carrying forever.”

“I admit that there has been _something_ there for a long time, but Abby, I am very happy with what we have. I would not want to lose that.” 

“Who says you have to?”

Ziva raised an eyebrow. “You would not mind if Tony and I were to explore this?”

“I was serious when I said the thought of the two of you was hot.” Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva. “This -- us -- it’s not about being tied down to somebody else’s idea of what should work. And I guarantee you, Tony won’t be complaining when he finds out about us.” She giggled and Ziva’s face was solemn for about a second before she joined in. 

 

**Tony**

 

Ziva was on the phone when he got the door open, juggling both grocery bags until she grabbed one from him. She reached up and kissed him, fingers sliding along the back of his neck. “Abby is going to be late. The cross examine went longer than they thought.” 

He followed her into the kitchen and they moved in sync, putting groceries away. “She destroyed them though, right?”

Ziva grinned. “Of course.” 

“I’ll wait to start the risotto.”

“So, I guess we’ll have to find something to do while we wait.” 

Tony leaned against the counter and wiggled his eyebrows. “Yeah? You have something in mind?”

“Yes. You need to go over that last movement again.” 

He groaned. “You realize I’m not giving a recital any time soon, right?”

Ziva folded her arms, eyes determined. “You asked me to teach you, and you will learn.”

He cupped her face in both hands. “You are a hard taskmaster, lady.” Their mouths met and he lost himself in the taste of her. They were both breathless when he pulled back. 

“You love it.” 

“I do.” 

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

They had lapsed into silly duets by the time Abby got in. She was in her ‘court’ suit and Tony growled in appreciation, which earned him rolled eyes from both Abby and Ziva. She came over and leaned down, wrapping an arm around each of them and rubbing her cheek against his, then Ziva’s with a pleased sigh. 

“I am so glad this day is over.” 

They separated automatically and she slid between them on the bench, leaning against him and tangling her fingers in Ziva’s. “Guilty on all counts.”

Tony kissed the side of her head. “Good day’s work.” 

“Umm, but work is over and I want a shower and food and many orgasms. In that order.” 

The growl he gave this time was no play and all intent and he felt Abby shiver against him. “I think we can arrange that.” 

 

He and Ziva, that was something he’d thought about for years and Ziva and Abby, well that was a well used fantasy, but Abby was something unexpected. He’d thought they’d lost that moment years ago but after a while, it just felt _right_ for him and Ziva and Abby and Ziva to become the three of them. 

So now Tony was in the kind of relationship he’d be writing in to **Penthouse** about, and bragging to everybody he knew and he couldn’t exactly tell anybody. Gibbs knew, of course. Tony got the eyebrow of ‘do you know what the hell you’re doing?’, which no, he really didn’t and the glare of ‘you’d better not fuck this up’ and he was trying, really, really hard not to. The thing was, he loved Ziva and Abby, but he’d loved them long before they started sleeping together. They were his team, his family, his friends and he was pretty sure even if he did somehow fuck it up, they were still going to be there. That was better than any **Penthouse** story. 

“Tony! Get your butt in here!” 

He grinned and headed for the bedroom, shedding clothes as fast as he could. Though really? The **Penthouse** story part wasn’t half bad either.


End file.
